A Valentine's Date with Sephiroth
by Endellion
Summary: You, Tifa, are invited to a romantic dinner with Sephiroth. A quirky oneshot written for Valentine's Day.


**A/N: Wee! So here's my second Valentine's Day fic. This one was done on more of a quirky, goofy level, and I was trying out something different with the second-person point of view.**

**If you like this one, check out my other one I put up a couple days ago. And keep an eye out for the other one I have coming still.**

**I hope you enjoy. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. If I did, they would probably turn out something like this... :/**

******

* * *

**

**"Valentine's Day with Sephiroth"**

You step slowly and almost cautiously up to the cracked door, peering through the open space to see what's inside. The room was purposefully left open, waiting and ready for you. Yet there you are, standing outside.

Inside you see him, seated at the round table that's set in the center of the virtually empty room. The table is set for two, a pair of taper candles lit and giving off the orange glow of a delicate flame. The place, even from out there, smells like roses. In the dim light, you can stare at him perfectly, the light reflecting off his platinum hair and lighting his features. He has a single rose between his fingers as he twirls it around, staring at it absently. He almost looks-dare you say it-cute as he sits with his elbow propped bored on the table. You wonder how long he's been sitting there, waiting just for you.

Suddenly, his emerald eyes strike upward and settle on you. You become suddenly self conscious under his stare. He's looking up and down, silently evaluating you in the split second before he meets your eyes again. You feel slightly more relaxed as you see a smile spread his lips.

"I thought you'd never come," he says in his smooth voice.

You smile nervously and step fully into the room, glancing around at the romantic dinner that is set for two.

"You look beautiful, Tifa," he says, making you blush and glance over yourself shortly. The whole outfit, the short red dress, the high heels, the rose in your hair-you did this all for him. You can't help but be happy that he likes it.

He had risen from his chair and was approaching your side of the table. Now he pulls out the chair for you, a peculiar glint in his eye as he stares directly into yours. You thank him and take your seat, just as walks back over to take his. The both of you are now seated across from each other, an awkward silence coming between you two for a few seconds.

He suddenly realizes he is still holding the single rose, then extends it toward you. You find yourself thanking him again and sniffing the rose, the soft scent inviting.

"Champagne?" he offers, lifting the bottle.

"Yes, please."

He pours you a glass of the sparkling beverage, then raises his own filled glass. You tap your glasses together, then take sips. The awkward silence comes once again.

Sephiroth lifts the domed cover from his plate and you do the same, seeing the mass of something red, sort of resembling tomato sauce, sitting on your plate. You look up at him curiously, seeing him smiling a little nervously.

"It's a bit tender," he says. "I had it boiling a little too long."

You suddenly realize it is spaghetti. Next to it is a crusty, blackened piece of garlic bread.

"How long exactly?" you ask politely, trying to sound more curious in stead of condescending.

"Too long," is his simple reply.

You try and take a forkful of the "spaghetti" but it just falls through it. You manage somehow to get enough of the stuff on your utensil and take a bite of it. At least it sort of tastes like spaghetti.

Your one-winged date takes a bite of his own cooked meal, his expressionless face contorting in disgust. He curtly sets his fork back down and grabs a bite of his garlic bread, probably hoping it would do away with the bad taste of the spaghetti. Unfortunately, the taste of burnt garlic wasn't much better. He looks like he is about to cough or choke, before he takes a big gulp of his champagne.

You remain perfectly still, not touching any more of your meal. You are a little afraid to.

Sephiroth sighs and rests his head on his palm as he puts his elbow against the table again. He starts drumming his fingers against the table, getting a look in his eyes that reminds you of the look he got just before he burnt down Nibelheim.

"Let's face it, Tifa," he says, his crazy-tinted eyes still staring off at nothing. "I can't cook."

You shrug. "It's okay. I'm not a very big fan of spaghetti anyway."

"Spaghetti?" he asks, confused. "It's pizza."

You stare at him for a long moment, blinking a few times. "You boiled a pizza?"

He sighs heavily again, blowing his bangs as he does so. "Mother's right. I should just stick to destroying the world."

"Don't be silly," you say quickly, standing to your feet and walking over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to cook to impress me. You don't have to do anything to impress me. I like you just the way you are."

He looks up at you, not looking very convinced.

"Really," you insist. "I didn't come here to eat. I came here to be with you."

His face softens, looking not so depressed. You smile to him, forcing him to smile back. You stoop down, placing your hand on his face and turning it to yourself, as you place a soft kiss on his lips. He seems a little stunned at first, but once again he softens, just returning the kiss before you pull away from him. You stare into each other's eyes, the silence between you not awkward this time. You smile again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sephiroth."

* * *

**A/N: I have a feeling if Sephiroth weren't evil or crazy, he'd be rather awkward with the simpler things in life. Like cooking. Haha!**

**So, I plan on writing another fanfic this Valentine's Day, but I don't know which characters to pair. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. lol**

**And please review. XD**


End file.
